


He makes me feel like im younger then 26

by AnnieTheDarkAngel



Category: i dont have a fandom
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Other, a deep ass meaning, and, and boom, fetishes, it was inspired by hyuna's babe, the chills went up my spine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieTheDarkAngel/pseuds/AnnieTheDarkAngel
Summary: He makes me feel like im younger then 26.





	He makes me feel like im younger then 26

I'm only 26 but he makes me feel younger... a lot more younger..

25? 

no.

24?

no.

23? 

no.

22...?

maybe.. 

21?

maybe..

20?

no.

19?

oh no..

18?

i-

17? 

16?

15?

14?

13?

12?

I opened my eyes, finally, the truth was revealed. I would take off my skirt, my tight buttoned up shirt and my socks. 

I would be done. 

I put on a hoodie and jeans. 

Disgusting.

I would throw my ring on the floor.

I would lower my voice, weaken the smile.

I would look at myself in the mirror and look straight to the front door opening.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this was inspired by Hyuna's 'Babe'. I don't like the song like i would so bop to it if it wasn't so creepy but I was feeling weird and wanted to listen to it, the second the music started playing the shivers spiraled up and down my body. My hair's actually went up. Then I listened to the first line of the song and boom, this. It's an awesome message which needs to be heard more.


End file.
